miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Curse
The Dark Curse is a spirit that possesses the Dark Lord and later the Great Sage, and the true main antagonist of Miitopia. Origin The Dark Curse was originally a normal Mii. This Mii was unpopular and ignored. He later blamed his face on his loneliness. Through unknown means, he stripped himself of his own face. However, without a face, his soul became corrupt by envy and malice. Upon the death of his body, the soul escaped, corrupted into the Dark Curse, which then possessed a banana factory worker. Appearance The most appearance of the Dark Curse is a small blue spirit with one eye, however at the end of the main game, if the player chooses to give it a new face, its appearance is dependent on what Mii is selected or created. Dark Lord's Castle The Dark Curse is first revealed when the Dark Lord is defeated as it breaks out of their amulet. It immediately tries to possess the player, but the Great Sage rushes in to save them. The resulting fusion dubs itself the '''Darker Lord '''and flees toward The Sky Scraper to plan. The party resolves to defeat it before it can fully abuse its newfound power. Otherworld After the player and their team defeat the Darkest Lord, the freed Curse once again attempts to possess the player but is stopped by the Great Sage, who wakes up and seals it. The Sage tells the player the origins of The Dark Curse. The Great Sage then gives the player two options: Break the curse or save him. If "Break the curse" option is chosen, the player uses his/her divine power to destroy The Dark Curse once and for all. After the curse is destroyed, it will show the Mii's spirit saying "Thank...You...". However, if the "Save him" option is chosen, the player can recreate the spirit's face either by creating a new Mii or select an already created Mii. Once it's either created or selected, the Reborn Mii receives his new face and travels with the Great Sage. The Reborn will later appear one last time in person and greet the player's leading party member in New Lumos to summon the Tower of Dread. Trivia * Like most Miis with assumed genders, if a female Mii is picked, the Reborn will still be called a "he". * The Reborn Mii is the only Mii who cannot be recast from the Journal. **This results in it being impossible for one to generate a QR Code if a new Mii is made from scratch for him. * The spirit's last "thank you" is a red herring as its death prevents the Tower from appearing. Gallery Miitopia - Reborn New Face.png|Reborn with his new face Miitopia - Reborn and Great Sage.png|After the final battle, if the "Save him" option is chosen, the Reborn Mii will join the Great Sage. Miitopia - Reborn World Map.png |The Reborn Mii (right) on the New Lumos map. Miitopia - Reborn Summons Tower.png|The Reborn Mii in New Lumos, summoning the Tower of Dread. Miitopia - Reborn Credits.png|Reborn Mii in the credits with the Great Sage and Toby. Dark curse break.jpeg|The protagonist destroying The Dark Curse if the "Break the curse" option is chosen. Category:NPC Category:Characters